The invention pertains to a shipping apparatus that converts to a presentation table for transporting to and displaying objects at trade shows and similar events. Conversely, the table assembly (provided by a pair of tables) is converted to a shipping apparatus.
Marketing planning must include a means for transporting samples and other display materials to and from promotional expositions.
An exposition, commonly referred to as a trade show or trade fair, is an exhibition organized so that companies in a specific industry can showcase and demonstrate their latest products, service, study activities of rivals, and examine recent trends and opportunities. Some expositions are open to the public (classified as “Public”), while others are limited to company representatives (members of the trade) and members of the press (classified as “Trade only”). The expositions are held on a continuing basis in virtually all markets, normally attracting companies from around the globe. To understand the size of these expositions, there are currently over 2500 expositions held annually in the United States.
Expositions often involve a considerable marketing investment by the participating companies. Costs include space rental, design and construction of trade show displays, transportation of the displays and materials, telecommunications and networking, travel, accommodations, and promotional literature and items to give to attendees. In addition, costs are incurred at the show for services such as electrical, booth cleaning, Internet services, and drayage (also known as material handling).
Several shipping pallets are known to include a series of legs that attach in a vertical orientation to the pallet platform. The legs must be packaged with the display materials for transport to and from the expositions. The leg attachment interface is generally considered as acceptable, but not solid. Further, the leg interface is not self-stabilizing.
When shipping material to an exposition or other event, the shipping material is normally stored in a location outside of the display arena. When collapsing and preparing to return the display, the personnel need to wait until the shipping materials are returned from the stored location.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a device that provides both display capabilities and shipping capabilities to aid in preparation, presentation, and closure of an exposition.